friends by her side
by A LOST SOUL OF BURDENS
Summary: A group of new kids come to C.H.S. claiming that their beats are better than vinyl's. How will she react, what will she do, what will happen and how will it effect her life. Rated M for language
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1  
(the new kids)

3rd person P.O.V.

* * *

Vinyl was at her desk listening to her teacher go on about the battle of ST. Roberts.  
It was the beginning of first period and she was already bored to hell.  
She was waiting for some sort of exciting thing to pop up and give her a glimpse of entertainment.  
All of a sudden principal Celestia stepped into the room along with three other kids.  
"this is lucky star, David jones, and Michael Gordon.(**no relation to the D.C. comics character detective Gordon)  
**"I would like you Octavia to please give these gentlemen a tour of the school after first period".  
Octavia nodded as the three kids sat at their new desks.  
When first period ended Octavia began the tour.  
"so that's the library, it's where we do our studies and research"  
star finally spoke "so...why don't we ditch the crowd and go somewhere more private, if you know what I mean".  
Octavia raised her eyebrow "excuse me"  
"you know what I mean" star said with smirk.  
"ewww no, what the hells wrong with you, I just met you".  
Octavia went on "why the hell would you think I'd be...into you".  
"every girl has" star said continuing to smirk.  
Octavia just rolled her eyes.  
By the end of the tour Octavia had learned 3 things.

1\. Lucky Star is disgusting  
2\. the new students are best friends who have nicknames for each other  
Lucky star was called star,  
David jones was called DJ,  
Michael Gordon was called MG  
3\. They were all arrogant

Vinyl's P.O.V.

* * *

(lunch time)

lunch was pretty boring so I just popped on my headphones on listened to my tunes.  
That was until I saw Octavia walking towards me with an irritated look on her face, so I just prepared for a long conversation about whatever she was angry about.  
While also praying that I wasn't the one who caused her anger.  
She sat down across from me as I took my headphones off and said "hey Octavia, what's up you look pissed.  
Then she shot me a look that said _you think  
_"ok what happened"?  
"you know the three new kids, well they're complete assholes...especially Lucky star, he tried to hit on me.  
I was confused "so your mad because he likes you"  
"no, it was like he was expecting me to fall for him"  
Now I understood "oh so he was like perv'n on you.  
Then Octavia said "whatever that means" with a confused look on her face.

* * *

(after school)  
Octavia was silent, seemed like she didn't want to talk.  
So I just did what I normally do: put my headphones on and listen to my tunes.  
although it did bother me that she was so bothered by Lucky star.

* * *

**yay I finally finished this chapter it was hard figuring out what to write.  
Oh and if you guys thought that this was going to be a love story between Octavia and Vinyl then I'm here to say that its not.  
I'm sorry if you were hoping for that kind of thing.  
**

**-L.S.B-**


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2  
(the challenge)

Octavia's P.O.V.

* * *

I awoke to another silent mourning, refreshed and ready for another day at school.  
I walked downstairs to find vinyl listening to her um "music" as she was toasting bread.  
Today the bakery was closed which was the only reason why she was eating breakfast here.  
Usually she takes a detour to the bakery while I go to school.  
I did my normal routine , eat breakfast, shower, brush teeth, comb hair, put on school cloths (in the shower of course).  
after that vinyl and I walked to school.  
3rd person P.O.V.

* * *

(RECESS)

Pinkie pie was inviting the three new students to her party on Thursday.  
"so remember: 611 cupcake corner"  
"got it, oh hey do you need some D.J.s for the party"  
"no need, I have vinyl as the D.J." Pinkie said as she pointed to vinyl who walking beside her.  
"tfft you're telling me you want a wanna be D.J. at your party?"  
Vinyl looked at lucky star with a raised eyebrow.  
"what did you just call me"  
"you heard me" lucky star said with his usual asshole smirk.  
"what gives you the right to call me a wanna be"  
"one simple fact: we're better than you"  
this made Vinyl grit her teeth  
"if your so great then why don't we have a little contest to see who really is the best"  
"anytime anywhere"  
"ooh at my party, the guests can decide who the best is" Pinkie said.  
The two nodded and went their separate ways.

(LUNCH)

* * *

"you were right about Lucky star, he's an idiot"  
"what did he do?"  
"you know how I'm supposed be the D.J. at Pinkie's next party.  
Octavia nodded.  
"well when Pinkie told him and his dumb ass friends he called me a wanna be D.J., so long story short now I'm in a competition between me and his  
goons to see who's the best D.J."  
"and exactly where does this competition take place.  
"at pinkie's party"  
"well Vinyl can you do me a favor: kick his ass  
Vinyl smirked then nodded

* * *

**sorry for the super short chapter, and the super long wait. I'll try to improve it as the story unfolds.  
so type a review, suggestions, criticism, etc are welcomed  
L.S.B**


End file.
